Lustful Hate
by MotherNaturesBxtch
Summary: Mileena/Scorpion story. Mileena develops feelings for Scorpion and wants to get to know him better, but does he feel the same way? Please Review! M Chapters Later!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Review! This is a Scorpion/Mileena love story!**

* * *

><p>Nobody POV<p>

Mileena watched Scorpion intently from afar but kept her gaze unnoticed. Her Father and ruler of Outworld, Shao Kahn sat on his Throne to the right of her, while on the left was her twin sister Kitana. Mileena was studying Scorpion's every move. She was also thinking about how alone he must be, he had no friends and he was rude to everybody that tried to make contact with him. Mileena felt a sudden attraction to Scorpion, even though she knew he could never feel the same.

Mileena felt devilishly stupid. She didn't know why her eyes had been caught onto him, she only wanted him and only him. She didn't care that all the other guys loved her, she just only wanted Scorpion to love her.

"Thank-you all for attending, we'll meet once more, next week" Mileena was startled by the loud booming voice coming from her Father's lips. The meeting was over and everyone was gathering their belongings and leaving the Conference Room. Scorpion stood up and stretched. As he did, Mileena caught a glimpse of his rock, hard, abs and continued staring at them until they disappeared under his shirt. Scorpion had caught her staring and shot her a cold glare before turning and making his way out of the Conference Room.

"What's his problem?" she asked herself while shaking her head causing her black curls to bounce in the process. Mileena walked up to her room and slammed the door not caring if she disturbed anybody. She was figuring out a way to get closer to Scorpion without him hating her even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Like It? Love it? I'll never know if you don't review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Nobody POV<p>

_4_ hours had passed and Mileena was still lying on her pink satin bed, thinking of ways for Scorpion to like and accept her. She hadn't felt this way about any man other than her father, but he was family. Mileena decided to give up for a while and call her best friend, Skarlet. They had been best friends ever since she realized that she was also a genetic experiment of Shang Tsung.

Mileena dialed Skarlet's number that was memorized in her head.

"Hi, you've reached Skarlet Johnannson's mobile number. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take your call, but please leave a message and I will surly get back to you as soon as possible."

_**BEEP!**_

Mileena hung up sighing as she did so. She needed some advice on how to approach Scorpion and make him like her, and Skarlet was the only person she knew that was in a stable relationship with Johnny Cage.

"I really, really like him" she sighed to herself while roiling off her bed and knocking on the door of her older sister Kitana. She probably also knew how to approach men, considering that her boyfriend was Liu Kang- the Mortal Kombat champion. Kitana opened the door looking surprised. Mileena never came to her for anything.

"Uh, yes Mileena?"

"Can I talk to you?" Asked Mileena. She still wasn't sure what she was doing but she really needed the advice. Kitana had a small smile on her face before nodding her head. They both sat on the bed feeling extremely uncomfortable and the situation.

"I-I need your advice on something…" Mileena stuttered.

"Sure, what is it?"

Mileena paused and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Let's say I really liked someone, but this… someone is very cruel, and a dick. How would I get him to notice, and take an interest in me?" Mileena asked waiting for her sister's answer.

"Well, I would try talking to him, and seeing if he likes you back" She said cautiously.

"Right, well, Thank-you" Mileena said awkwardly as she gave her sister a pat on her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>At least it's longer than the first chapter! Mileena and Scorpion will encounter each other in my next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review!**

* * *

><p>Nobody POV<p>

Mileena was strolling through the woods looking for some peace and quiet when she heard rustling coming from the bushes behind her. Quickly, she whipped her head around and took out her trusty Sais while turning into her fighting pose.

"Show yourself!" she commanded. She was already irritated enough from the lousy advice Kitana had given her, at this rate she just felt like ripping somebody's head off. Out of the bushes stood an enthusiastic Baraka. Mileena sighed in relief, glad it was only the Tarkatan Enforcer.

"Baraka you dick! You almost gave me a heart attack" smiled Mileena as she put her hand over her heart. They had developed a so called _'friendship_' ever since Shao Kahn ordered Baraka to watch over Mileena for a few weeks until he sorted things out. At first he was tempted to say no, but he was caught in Mileena's beauty that it would have been a sin to.

"I was only checking up on you Mileena."

"I know that Baraka. You can leave me be now." Snapped Mileena. They were in complete silence for a while until Baraka decided to give up and go. When she was sure he was gone, she decided clear her head by taking a bath in the stream. She stripped her clothing and set them on a rock that sat beside a tree, and jumped in the water.

Mileena sighed in relaxation as she felt the water make contact with her skin. It was now night-time, and the moonlight was reflecting on the water which made it even more peaceful. She closed her eyes thinking about Scorpion and what he was probably doing right now. Her golden- yellow eyes flashed open at the noise of branches being broken under somebody's heavy feet. Whoever it was they obviously didn't care that they were being loud. Quickly, Mileena dashed from the water as quietly as she could and put on her clothes that were now damp while hiding behind a tree. She found her sais that was in her boots and took them off while searching for the intruder.

The branches stopped braking and Mileena walked out in the open to silently investigate. She felt a presence behind her and she slowly turned around while holding up her sais. She gasped when she saw who the mystery person was.

_Scorpion._

"What are you doing here?" Breathed Mileena. She couldn't believe that Scorpion was actually here talking to her.

"I came to take you back to your Father Mileena" Scorpion said as he looked at her with pure venom.

'What the hell have I ever done to him?' she thought as she started into his white eyes. She didn't want to go back and face her Father and Sister alone. The thought of how upset he most of been made Mileena's stomach turn. Scorpion sighed and roughly grabbed Mileena's hand and dragged her along with him to wherever the hell he was headed. Around a half an hour later, Mileena's feet got tired and she decided that they rest at an upcoming cave.

"No! We need to keep going." Scorpion said

"But my feet are_ killing_ me!" argued Mileena.

"Fine! We'll rest for the night" Growled Scorpion

"Thanks Scorpie" Mileena chirped

Scorpion stopped walking and turned around to face Mileena while she had the hugest smile on her face, behind her veil. Scorpion decided the leave her be for now. They reached the cave and made a fire. They were both sitting on the dirt floor watching it in silence.

"Scorpion, would you ever date again?" Mileena asked carefully as she stared him down.

"No."

"Awn, why not? I mean why won't you date me? Were like the perfect couple ya know?" argued Mileena. She watched as Scorpions face turned towards her and his nostrils were flared.

"Because Mileena, I would never date you. I know you are a beautiful woman, but even if I was told the only way to kill Sub-Zero would be to date you, i wouldn't!" shouted Scorpion. Mileena stared up at him surprising eyes while he stared down at her with pure hatred.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! I don't know if this is a good enough length for you guys.. lol! Please Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review! **

* * *

><p>Nobody POV<p>

Mileena couldn't believe what Scorpion had said to her. She had never met a man as stubborn and cruel as himself. She had never been turned down before, so this was a first and she didn't know how to react to such words. Sure, he had called her beautiful but, he had also said he would never date her which made her wonder why he hated her so much. After their 'argument', Scorpion left her so he could have some peace and quiet without her. So it was just Mileena alone. All these thoughts were swarming in her head that it made her become very sleepy. Mileena drifted off to sleep moments after Scorpion came back.

Scorpion POV

'I just need to get away from her, just for a while' I thought as I sat on a rock nearby the cave. Even though I didn't want to be with her, I still needed to bring her back to Shao Kahn who by the way is a total dickface. He treats everyone horribly and I bet he pays Goro to give him lap dances. I chuckled at the thought of Goro being a Shao Kahn's whore. I decided to head back to the cave and get some shut eye. When I reached the cave I decided to take a bath in the Stream that was beside the cave. I got in the water and washed off all the excess dirt from my body. I Grabbed my shirt that was rested on a rock near to me, and decided to wash that too. Once I got out of the water I put my pants on but my shirt was still wet so I let that dry for the night. I went in the cave and look on to my right-where Mileena slept. I stared at her for a while trying to figure out why everybody thought she was so 'perfect'. There was nothing perfect about her I'll tell you that.

"No Scorpion don't leave me!" I heard her mutter In her sleep. So she was dreaming about me? It was a good thing she barley took of her veil, because I didn't need that mental image of her Baraka-look alike teeth. I layed down across from her and stared up at the ceiling of the Cave, waiting for sleep to take me over, but it never came.

"Please...Don't go! I'm sorry!" Pleaded Mileena in her sleep once more. Oh Yeah, she was definitely dreaming about me alright. I turned my head to look at the 'Sleeping Beauty' that layed across from me. Her eyes were shut so tight that I thought they would burst out of its place. Her jet black curls were sprawled around the floor and she had beads of sweat rolling off her face. I had really wanted to know what she was dreaming about so I violently shook her awake with an amused smirk spread across my face.

Mileena POV

I was having the most horrible dream I have ever had in my life! Basically It was Scorpion and I in a beautiful Meadow surrounded by flowers, birds and nearby a beautiful waterfall. It was peaceful for a moment until out off the shadows stood the one and only Li Mei. She was dressed in a gorgeous purple dress that reached a bit above her knees and hugged her curves gracefully. Her black hair was straightened and she drew it back with a matching purple headband. I looked down to see what I was wearing and was surprised to see that it was identically matching hers, except my dress was Red and reached the same length as hers but a bit higher and hugged my curves even more than hers did. My hair was curled as usual but it was a bit more volumized than normal. I looked up to see Scorpion walking over to Li Mei grabbing her hand, and they started walking away from me and into complete darkness.

"No Scorpion don't leave me!" I yelled but it was no use, they were already gone and I was left by myself.

"Please...Don't go I'm sorry!" I tried again but could only hear the cool breeze of the Meadow. I suddenly awoke from my 'nightmare' and my eyes met with black, cold ones.

"Jesus Mileena, what were you dreaming about?" Asked Scorpion with an amused smirk spread across his face. His mask was off so I could see him. Not skeleton him, actual Hanzo Hasashi him. He was gorgeous so I couldn't help but stare.

"Nothing." I muttered still remembering the dream. I always knew that Li Mei and I wouldn't be the best of friends, or even friends at all for that matter, I know that she slept with Baraka and Ermac in the past, because I caught her with Baraka in my bed. Ever since then I had never made any contact at all with Li Mei and neither had Skarlet for which I was highly grateful for.

"Okay..We'll I guess you can go back to bed now..." he said with clear confusion written on his beautiful face. I nodded slightly before closing my eyes, and before I knew it I fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this isn't as long as you guys would like it to be, but I have 2 other stories that are also popular and I get a lot of reviews and alerts from them too. I spent a lot of time and silence on this chapter guys :) Please Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review! Italics are thoughts btw!**

* * *

><p>Mileena POV<p>

When I woke up from my horrific slumber, I stretched as I blinked my eyes multiple times to adjust to the now blinding sun. I sat up from the cave's floor, and looked around trying to find Scorpion. "Scorpion?" I called out in the cave as I heard my voice echo off the walls.

"What the hell do you want?" I heard him reply from a distance. I followed his voice until I saw him sitting cross-legged on a nearby rock probably meditating. His eyes were closed, but his face had an irritated look plastered on it. I lightly snickered at the sight of him.

"What are you laughing at?" He barked while now opening his eyes to bore into mine. "Nothing..." I chuckled while playing with the loose ends of my hair. Scorpion glared at me one last time before getting up from the rock and making his way back into the cave, from where I just came. _'What's his problem?'_ I shook my head and followed him back into the cave determined to actually talk to him today.

"We must get going before sundown."_ 'Sundown?'_

"Sundown? Scorpion, sundown isn't until another _12_ hours. But I'm sure we can occupy ourselves until then..." I purred seductively while trailing my finger tips down his toned muscles. I looked up at his face and I could of sworn I saw a smile across it, but then again it could of been my imagination. I kept my gaze on his face until my eyes found his lips that I had dreamt of kissing so many times before. I looked in his eyes and found him staring right back into mine. My heart was thumping so loud I was sure he could hear it. I found myself leaning in closer to him and he did the same. My breath hitched in my throat as he brought his lips to my neck slightly nibbling on it. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he bit down a bit harder.

"Mileena..." he faintly whispered in my ear causing me to shiver with nervousness and delight. "Yes?" I whispered back afraid of what he might say. "We shouldn't be doing this..." he whispered again while his face bent in the crook of my neck. I knew he was right but I didn't care about what he said, I wanted this and I know he does to. "Mhm, but I know you want to..." I purred once more. Scorpion lifted his head from my shoulder stared right at me with lust filled eyes. "I do." I heard him growl. I gasped when he lifted me up from the ground. I wrapped my both my legs around his waist while he wrapped his arms around mine supporting me.

* * *

><p><strong>Muhahaha I don't know if you would call this chapter a clif-hanger or whatever -.- lol, but I actually enjoyed making this chapter o_o Anywho i'll update soon!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Please leave me a review! WARNING BEFORE YOU READ: IF ANY OF YOU GUYS ARE REPTILE FANS I SUGGEST NOT READING THIS CHAPTER LOL. **

* * *

><p>Scorpion POV<p>

I didn't know what the fuck I was trying to accomplish here, but all I know is ever since I've met Mileena I've always had an 'attraction' to her and it wasn't only because she had a nice ass. It was more than that and I knew it. Sometimes when I saw her flirting with other men, it made my blood boil for some unexplainable reason like I needed to protect her. I hadn't felt this way about any other woman since my last wife had been slaughtered by Quan Chi.

"We Shouldn't be doing this..." I whispered while my head found the crook of Mileena's neck inhaling her scent. She smelt of fresh soil and honey that was slowly intoxicating me.

"Mhm, but I know you want to..." I knew what she was doing. She was trying to seduce me but it wasn't going to work. At least, that't what she thought. Mileena should know by now that I'm not a complete dumbass and I'm most definitely not like the other men that she's got her way with. I picked up Mileena and walked over to the blanket that I had slept on. Before I could settle her on the blanket I 'accidentally' dropped her on the hard solid cave pavement.

"Oww! What the fuck Scorpion?" I looked down at her and stifled a laugh at her furious face while walking out of the cave, acting as nothing happened. I could hear her tiny feet catching up to me as I slowed my pace and turned around waiting for her to catch up.

"What the_ fuck_ was that?"

"What the_ fuck_ was what?"

"Don't play smartass with me you _dick_! You dropped me on the floor on purpose that's what!" I could see her face getting redder and she started taking short breaths to calm herself. What a fucking drama queen she was. I shrugged my shoulders and stifled a yawn looking bored before looking back down towards Mileena.

"You're pretty heavy." That was a lie. Mileena was as light as a feather but I loved provoking the living shit outta' her. I watched her facial expression but couldn't see it clearly due to the pink veil she had covering her mouth. "I am not fat you prick! I'm lighter than Kitana!" I could clearly see her mouth slightly ajar from behind her veil and carelessly shrugged my shoulders, loosing interest in our conversation. An hour had passed since we left the cave, and the drama queen was still mumbling to herself behind me about her weight and something to do with my head shape. I for one couldn't care less, I just wanted to bring her to her precious 'daddy,' safe and sound or else he would have my skull- no pun intended. I suddenly stopped walking when I heard a few branches snap a few feet ahead of me. Mileena obviously could not hear a thing because she was still talking to herself and my big frame infront of her probably blocked her from hearing anything at all.

"Ow, why'd you stop walking?" Mileena complained from behind me, but I quickly ignored her still looking around for the source of the noise. I was about to give up when I felt something hard hit the back of my head with as much force as possible. I stumbled forward but quickly regained my posture and turned around abruptly to see the one and only Reptile glaring at me with his hand wrapped protectively around Mileena. I could see her face turning into a deep shade of red and her eyes getting more yellow than normal which only meant that she would crack any second.

"Stay away from her, spectre." I wasn't affected by Reptiles shitty threat at all but by the looks of it I could tell Mileena was very much affected. I watched in amusement as she swiftly took out her pink sai's from her kombat boots and sliced of Reptile's green left arm leaving nothing but his blood and piercing scream left behind as we took off and left him in the middle of nowhere.

"That's what the green Bastard gets for touching me..." Mileena said out loud and then bursted into a fit of giggles probably catching the mock horror struck expression on my face. I smiled as her waist length black hair shook as she laughed through her veil. Man I loved this woman. Wait what? I quickly dismissed that horrible thought from my head and out of the corner of my eye I could spot Mileena staring at me as if trying to get my attention.

"What is it?" I snapped trying my best to look as irritated as possible. I was annoyed at these feelings that I was developing for her and just wished they would go away.

"Nothing, I was only wondering why you didn't stop me when i was about to cut Reptile" I thought about that for a moment before a spoke up.

"I don't know Mileena, you're a big girl do whatever you want. I only came here to bring you back and make sure you were safe not to babysit you." I crossed my fingers silently praying that she never took that the wrong way.

"Okay, I guess you're right Scorpion, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." I replied without thinking.

"Why did you agree to come look for me?"

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ew oh god I hope this chapter was long enough for you lot. x Once again, sorry for all the Reptile lovers LOOL **


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ! THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME MILD SCENCES BUT ONLY JUST KISSING NOTHING MORE! THE NEXT CHAPTER HOWEVER WILL BE FILLED WITH SMUT AND LEMONS ;) NOTE* ITALICS MEANS THOUGHTS* **

* * *

><p>Mileena POV<p>

I watched as Scorpion stiffened and quickened his pace. He was trying to avoid my question, but I wasn't going to let that happen. "Hello? Earth to Hellspawn?" I chuckled at my own joke and looked over to see Scorpions reaction but he just continued to look forward as If I hadn't spoken. I growled and walked in front of him putting a hand on his chest to stop him from walking. He glared at me I glared back with much more force.

"You don't scare me, Scorpion." I smiled and raised my eyes to connect with his. He arched an eyebrow and smirked down at me never breaking our contact. I rolled my eyes even though it felt like my heart was about to rip out of my chest. I suddenly realized just how close we both were; our chests were practically touching and I could feel his toned body resting against mine. I felt my cheeks turn a bright shade of pink, as Scorpion took his overly large hands and rested them against my small waist.

"Is that so?" I felt Scorpion's breath brush against the crook of my neck, causing me to let out an involuntary shudder. My breath hitched as I realized he had now backed me up onto a nearby tree holding my waist firmly in his iron grip. "Yeah." I smirked and watched as his eyes drifted to my full lips. I had gotten tired of wearing a veil 24/7, so I had 'polity' asked Shang Tsung to transform my hideous Tarkatan teeth into beautiful woman's lips. But he had only given me a week to keep them, for my Father would start to become suspicious.

"Scorpion," I rested my hand on his chest and stared into his black orbs that I know had been through so much pain and angst.

"Please tell me why it was so important for you to come all this way just to look for me." I asked softly attempting to get on his good side. He sighed but nodded his head and parted his lips to speak.

"..I honestly have _no_ fucking clue Mileena," He sighed once more and took a step back, slowly releasing his grip on my waist and I winced from the loss of contact.

"I'm not the one for chick flick moments, but I know that even before we started talking to each other I've felt attracted to you in some way and not just because you're hot. I dunno' okay? I like you there." He finished and I blinked taking in what he had just told me. _He likes me. He fucking likes me!_ I smiled and peered up at him, realizing that he had been staring at me the entire time. _Time to grow some balls_! I thought and swiftly grabbed the back of Scorpion's neck, crushing his lips to mine fiercely. Our tongues fought for dominance, scraping against one another. I moaned in pleasure at the feeling ; I had waited way too long for this moment to happen and I wanted to replenish it in every way imaginable. Scorpion pulled away from me first and I frowned, catching my breath. Scorpion's eyes had turned darker-if that was even possible and I immediately knew what emotion he was feeling as I felt the exact same way.

Lust.

When my breathing finally came down from its high, I decided to speak since we had been standing in silence near the tree. I grabbed a hold of Scorpions face, in my dainty palms, and turned his head to face mine.

"I like you too." I said in a soft voice. I watched as confusion spread on his face, and then realization remembering the conversation we had before our Make-out fest. I saw him smile- genuinely smile at me, before taking my hand and leading me down the path we were previously walking.

"I'm glad, because tonight, before I bring you back to your precious daddy, you and I are gonna have some fun." He devilishly smirked at me and I couldn't help but smirk thinking of how it must feel for his body to be deep inside mine.

_Guess we'll just have to find out tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOHOOO CHAPTER 7 DONE. *FISTPUMP* NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SEX IN IT OKAY? OKAY. I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE LIKE LAST YEAR BUT I'M FINALLY NOT FEELING SO LAZY AND UNMOTIVATED. ALSO, I'VE STARTED A SUPERNATURAL STORY. IT'S ON MY PAGE SO GO CHECK. IT. OUT. ) peace - shauna <strong>_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ! *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LOT OF SEXUAL SCENES AND SWEARING***

* * *

><p>Mileena POV<p>

We had been walking for about a good 45 minutes and I could tell how visibly uncomfortable Scorpion seemedwalking around. The dude had a boner and I could tell that just by moving his legs was painful enough. I snickered behind him, and licked my lips, warmness began to take over my lower region imagining how hard he must be. Scorpion turned his head to look behind at me and glared obviously realizing what I was laughing at.

"The sun's heading down pretty quick, let's just rest against this upcoming Tree for tonight." Scorpion 's voice cracked and trembled as he spoke and I snickered some more, nodding my head agreeing. We both needed release, and fast. Scorpion grabbed onto my hand, interlacing it with mine urging me to keep up the same pace.

_18 Minutes Later._

"Ugh, Scorpion! I can't walk any farther. Can we _please_ just rest here for now?" We were surrounded by Trees, Bushes, and Rocks so if we were to be ambushed again, it would be pretty hard for them to find us even in broad daylight. Scorpion sighed and scratched his elbow out of frustration while taking in the surrounding.

"Fine." He growled. The pool in my red VS panties began to spread untill I was sure it would begin to leak out unless I did something about it. I looked up at Scorpion, but he wasn't looking at me. He was staring at my Legs hungrily. I looked down, and realized that my juices had spilled out of my underwear and were now running down my legs.

"Fuck." I heard him breathe out before he fast walked towards me and pinned me against a near by Tree. I gasped at his suddenness and crushed my lips to his. He lifted me up and held on firmly to my Waist. I heard him groan as I started to grind up against him and I let out a moan as my lips were still attached to his.

"I need you _now_, Mileena." He growled huskily and I moaned at my name coming from his lips. In one swift motion, he ripped of my pink top and stared at my bare chest. It was a good thing I decided not to wear my favourite Bra this morning. He licked his lips and buried himself into my chest sucking and nipping on the left one, rolling his warm tounge over it, like a kitten drinking milk. I moaned loudly into the Forest not caring who or what could hear me. I grabbed onto his hair tightly playing with it as he cared for my right breast, the same as he did for the left.

I continued to grind on my him slowly feeling the tip of his Cock through my panties.

"Fuck, Mileena, If you keep doing that you're gonna make me cum in my pants." I heard him sigh from under me as he pulled away from my Breasts, and set me on the Forest grass before he lied on top of me, making sure not to crush me with his weight.

"I'm gonna fuck your tight little pussy so hard that you're gonna be screaming my name in your dreams." Scorpion said from above me and I bit my lip wrapping my legs around his strong torso bringing him closer.

"You can try to make me scream, but I doubt you will." I whispered breathless and attacked his lips once more. He kissed back, and travelled his hands along my body, from my face to my neck, past my breasts and above my belly button. He stopped kissing me and lowered himself down blowing cool minty air above my belly button making me shiver in delight. I sat up on my elbows watching him with interest biting my sore lips. Scorpion removed my panties to one side and ran a long finger up and down my slit, earning a loud moan from my lips.

"You like that, baby?" He cooed and ran it up and down a few more times with his eyes still trained to mine.

"Mhmmh" I lazily responded. He chuckled and the stuck two fingers inside me slowly going in with practice. I moaned softly and rolled my eyes into the back of my head.

"F-Faster.." I moaned.

Scorpion complied, and began picking up his fingers pace going faster while he curled it upwards, hitting my G-spot.

"UHHH, FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" I groaned and began riding my hips to match his fingers rhythm, moaning the entire time. Just as I was about to orgasm, Scorpion pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his enormous Cock. I moaned loudly and gripped the grass while wrapping my leg around his torso and the other around his shoulder, moaning uncontrollably. Scorpion pounded harder and deeper each time, and I grounded my hips while nibbling his earlobe causing him to let out a low grunt.

"I'm getting close.." I whispered and he grunted back, probably realizing the same thing. Scorpion quickly shifted positions so that I was now on top and he was on bottom. He gripped my hips tightly and I began bouncing on him, deeper and faster while I felt my clit and started to quickly rub in circles, hoping to cum with him.

"Come with me Mileena." Scorpion groaned , and I began to ride deeper, crying out as I had the most earth-shattering climax of my life. Scorpion grunted and cummed deep inside me, breathing heavy and staring lovingly at my face. I bent down to share a sweet kiss and layed my head on his chest with him still inside me.

"So I didn't make you scream huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE CHAPTER 8 WHOOHOO! OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY DIFFICLUT TO WRITE LMAO OMG THIS WAS PRETTY AWKWARD LIKE, I HAVE NO CLUE HOW OTHER PEOPLE CAN WRITE CHAPTERS LIKE THIS ON A DAILY FRIGGEN' BASSES! WELL, THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER SMUT AND I NOW I DID BAD :( ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW xx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Mileena POV

It had been 3 sunsets since Scorpion and I's... last exotic escapade, and he hasn't show a sign of wanting to be with me. At first, I had assumed he was giving me the silent treatment as a start to get us into playful banter, but knew better than to assume _Scorpion _of all people as the playful type. I drew out a long, tiresome sigh whilst glaring at the back of his black suited mask, hoping to draw some sort of reaction from him.

I had received none.

"Hanzo..." I began, but decided against it, remembering what had become of one of the Tarkatans after they had taunted Scoprion with the former title. "Fuck." I mumbled under my breath frenziedly. When the fuck did I become so obsessed with what this man thought of me? He was nothing of importance to me, but yet... Why did I feel as if my heart would spill from the depths of my chest everytime he gazed down at me with those milky white orbs? It wasn't a natural feeling, but yet- I was beginning to like it. Except it, even.

"Stop." The trance I was in had immediately broke as Scorpion had frozen in place in front of me, scanning the area only with his eyes. "What? What did you hear?" I crinkled my brows in speculation as I hadn't heard a thing, but yet again wasn't giving my undivided attention to our surroundings either. I instinctively lifted my knee to retract my Sai, dark blood still staining the tips from my encounter with Reptile the other day. "Do not move an inch." Scorpion's voice was rough and husky, laced with venom as he spat out through gritted teeth, before raising his right arm and clenching his thick fingers into a tight fist- instantly creating an immense ball of fire.

"Show yourself, or I shall show no mercy in killing you!" I twirled the magenta Sai between my fingers, mockingly while narrowing my orbs towards whoever was obviously watching us. The sky had begun to darken at an expeditious pace just as a bright flash of lightning illuminated us. "Mileena, stay close!" Scorpion roared over the heavy wind, attempting to reach for my hand. "I can take care of my damn self!" I snapped stubbornly, refusing Scorpions offer just as the heavy _rain _began to pour down.

Rain. That was it. He was most likely behind this!

"Scorpion, I think I know who we're looking for!" I attempted to shout over the heavy rain, and wind, but was instantly knocked off my feet by an unknown source. I felt two hands wrap around the base of my neck attempting to choke me, but then realised that wasn't their intention.

They were trying to drown me from the inside.

I screamed growing livid at the restraints being tied around both my arms and legs, by what seemed to be a second culprit. "Scorpion!" I could feel the water entering my lungs from the inside, as Rain held his palm calmly against my forehead. "Scor-" I could no longer breathe, as I was now coughing and spluttering up water against my chest. I could hear Rain let out a loud, presumptuous laugh, followed by his unknown accomplice, and the faint scream of my name from a distance.

'Mileena!'

'Mileena!'

'Mileena!'

And just like that, Everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Shoot. It's been so long! Thank you all so much for staying with me for so long for this story. As of right now, I have 111 reviews! I didn't think it'd be this huge of a story. Lol. Hope you enjoyed! More to come! XO<strong>


End file.
